


Blissed & Tied

by raktajinos



Category: DC Extended Universe
Genre: Arthur and Mera are married, Casual Sex, Community: MultifandomDrabble, Devoted Arthur, Light Bondage, Multi, Quintuple Drabble, Threesome - F/F/M, Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 19:21:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19774768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raktajinos/pseuds/raktajinos
Summary: They were both pliant tools for her to do with as she wished.





	Blissed & Tied

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GlassesOfJustice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassesOfJustice/gifts).



> This was meant to be a treat for the multifandom_drabble exchange, but this doesn’t really follow any of the rules of the fest in terms of structure, but I wanted you to have it anyways. I tried to stay true to the spirit of the exchange by keeping it on the shorter side and the wordcount in multiples of 100. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!

He loved his wife; she was passionate and unpredictable and was constantly challenging him. But sometimes she managed to surprise him in some truly unique ways…which is how he found himself naked, aroused, and thoroughly tied to the bed unable to move. 

When he’d introduced Mera and Diana, he had no idea it would lead here - and he wasn’t sure whose idea this even was, though he suspected tying him up with the lasso was Mera’s idea - she liked to tie him up. So they tied him up and had him watch; had him watch as his friend brought his wife to climax over and over and over again, relentlessly, with her mouth, fingers, toys. He could do nothing but lay there pliant, watching, his cock aching to be touched. His gaze never wavered from Mera, the flush on her body, the tremble of her thighs, the heat in her eyes when their gazes met. She was loving this and he was happy to be able to give this to her. 

When his wife finally took pity on him, she moved to straddle his hips. Diana mirrored the movement, straddling his thighs, breasts pressing up against Mera’s back. Diana snaked an arm around Mera’s hip, confidently wrapping a hand around his swollen cock, thumb spreading the pre-cum around. She brought her thumb up to Mera’s mouth, who licked it clean, gaze locked on his, making him moan. 

Diana grinned wickedly at him, trailing her hand down Mera’s chest until her hand once again wrapped around his cock. Confidently, she guided Mera onto him and he swore as his wife slowly took every inch of him. Diana encouraged her into a steady rhythm, riding up and down on his cock. He growled when Diana added her own fingers into the rhythm, pumping alongside him in and out of his wife’s tight wetness.

He strained against the lasso, eager to get his mouth and hands on skin. Mera dug her nails into his abs as she rode him, her movements becoming erratic and wanton as she got closer to another climax. He watched as she turned her head to meet Diana in a sloppy kiss, the other woman using her free hand to tease Mera’s nipples, pulling just enough in the way Arthur knew Mera liked. That was enough to push Mera over the edge, her head falling back with a silent moan. Diana locked her gaze with Arthur as she bit down on Mera’s exposed neck, fingers moving to apply more pressure to his cock. The sight of Mera so blissed out, so wanton, and the feeling of her walls tighten around him as she came, was all he needed to come with a roar, spilling himself inside her. 

Diana removed her hand from where they were joined, fingers slick with his and Mera’s juices, spreading her thighs slightly to touch herself. He met Mera’s gaze as she buried one hand roughly into Diana’s hair, pulling, “your turn,” Mera whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> I love the idea of Arthur being so completely in love with Mera and being devoted to her....so that ended up in here :P


End file.
